La vigueur des papillons
by lasurvolte
Summary: Tate en a marre de travailler dans cet hôtel où les gens font comme s'il n'existait pas. Jusqu'au jour où il fait la rencontre d'un type un peu décoiffé. Jasper, Monty et Murphy sont en vacances à la plage, et si Jasper a le coup de foudre pour un gars, Murphy n'est pas en reste en croisant le sexy réceptionniste.
1. Coup de foudre

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **American Horror Story et Les 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Pairing :** Jasper x Tate, Murphamy

**Prompt :** Chaque fois qu'il me touche.

* * *

**1\. Coup de foudre. **

Il savait que Dorothée était folle d'amour pour Jude qui lui avait acheté une bague quatre carats. Il savait que Paul allait divorcer de Béatrice pour se remarier avec Anita, sa bonne. Il savait que Bob allait faire sa déclaration à Richard, mais qu'il stressait. Il savait que Léo avait un fils caché et que Philomène adorait les plans à trois.

Les gens parlaient devant lui comme s'il n'existait pas, il portait leur valise ou leur emmenait un plateau repas et eux continuaient leurs conversations, comme s'il n'était pas là. C'était toujours la même chose, on ne le remarquait pas. Comment les gens pensaient-ils que leur valise arrivait dans leur chambre ? Est-ce qu'ils s'imaginaient que c'était magique ? On n'était pas dans Harry Potter, et Tate devait tout se taper lui-même, même quand la valise pesait un cheval mort.

C'était pareil avec ces trois gars, qui discutaient entre eux, qui ne le voyaient pas.

\- C'est moi où t'as dragué à mort le réceptionniste ? Demandait l'asiatique.

\- J'ai dragué à mort le réceptionniste, t'as vu comme il était bien foutu ? Répondait châtain.

\- Et Emori ? Interrogeait pas coiffé.

\- On est dans une relation libre. Disait châtain.

\- Elle est au courant ?

Châtain sourit en coin et Tate leva les yeux au ciel. Il en avait marre des histoires de cul des gens. Il poussa les valises dans l'ascenseur et se retrouva à côté de pas coiffé qui ne tourna pas les yeux vers lui.

\- Je suppose que non, fit châtain, mais vu qu'elle envoie des textos de cul à un certain Geoffrey, elle ne sera pas la seule cocue.

Ils ricanèrent tous. Tate frôla le bras du pas coiffé, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était là, l'autre retira son bras, comme si un moustique l'avait piqué. Sympa.

L'ascenseur arriva et Tate poussa les valises jusqu'à la chambre des trois amis. Il se demandait des fois s'il était encore vivant, peut-être n'était-il en fait qu'un fantôme, qui jouait au groom dans un grand hôtel.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda l'asiatique.

\- J'ai utilisé son portable pour prendre une photo au moment où elle recevait un texto de ce type.

\- Tu lui en as parlé ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Elle est libre, je suis libre, et on s'aime. On peut bien s'envoyer en l'air avec d'autres de temps en temps.

\- Comme le beau réceptionniste ?

\- Exactement.

Bellamy serait ravi de savoir qu'il a du succès, mais Tate ne lui dira pas. Comme il ne lui a rien dis les soixante-dix-huit fois précédentes où quelqu'un a mentionné le fait qu'il était beau, voire carrément sexy. Il utilisa la carte magnétique pour ouvrir la porte de ces messieurs – qui ne devaient pas être bien plus âgés que lui. Il poussa les valises à l'intérieur de la chambre et posa la carte sur la table de l'entrée.

Les autres continuaient de parler, mais il n'écoutait déjà plus. Il tendait la main, dans l'espoir d'un pourboire, mais on l'oubliait si vite que les gens prenaient souvent à peine le temps de lui donner, on lui jetait presque l'argent dans la main, voir on le laissait repartir bredouille. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui pose un billet dans la main en le regardant droit dans les yeux. C'était pas coiffé. Il avait des grands yeux marrons, sombres, étirés, et un peu cernés. De près comme ça, il était plutôt mignon. Tate sentit ses doigts frôler les siens et lui sourit. Le type lui rendit son sourire.

Peut-être n'était-il pas un fantôme invisible, après tout.

xxx

Murphy choisit le lit en mezzanine et Monty et Jasper prirent les deux lits en dessous. Jasper se laissa tomber sur le sien en poussant un gros soupir et Monty vint poser sa main sur son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je crois que je viens d'avoir un méga coup de foudre.

\- Toi aussi ?

\- J'ai pas eu le coup de foudre, corrigea Murphy, c'est juste pour le sexe.

\- Et de qui ? Demanda Monty en ignorant son ami.

\- Du gars qui a monté nos valises. Il était trop mignon.

\- Pas fais gaffe, fit Murphy, il avait l'air plutôt… Transparent.

\- Toi, c'est parce que ta tête était déjà dans le réceptionniste, bougonna Jasper en se retournant.

\- Sexy le réceptionniste, merci.

Monty coupa court à la bagarre :

\- Donc on a deux coups de foudre par ici, sourit-il. À quand mon tour ?

\- C'était pas un coup de foudre, précisa à nouveau Murphy.

\- Oui oui, s'amusa Monty.

Il vint s'allonger à côté de Jasper, sur le même lit, et passa son bras autour de lui :

\- C'est bien que tu passes un peu à autre chose, dit-il.

\- Ce serait bien que toi tu passes à autre chose, répliqua Jasper.

\- Moi ça fait trois jours que j'ai largué Harper, toi ça fait deux ans que Maya…

\- Ouais ouais, je sais, le coupa Jasper.

\- Et tu as eu le coup de foudre pour ce garçon, c'est bien.

Jasper fit des dessins sur le bras de Monty :

\- Je me croyais hétéro, dit-il.

Murphy eut un petit rire, et déballa sa valise pour en sortir un paquet de cookies, qu'il jeta sur Jasper et Monty.

\- Et bien te voilà bi, mon vieux.

Jasper déballa le paquet et croqua dans un cookie avant d'en donner un à son meilleur ami.

\- Ouaich, dit-il la bouche pleine.

Murphy vint s'accroupir près du lit pour prendre un cookie à son tour :

\- Tu verras c'est le pied, pas besoin de choisir.

\- Encore moins pour toi qui est pan, sourit Monty.

Jasper avala sa bouchée et fit :

\- Tu rigoles ? Lui il ne choisit que le meilleur pédigrée, il ne s'intéresse pas aux simples mortels.

Murphy eut un sourire en coin puis demanda :

\- Et toi Monty ?

\- Hétéro, répondit Monty, pour le moment.

\- Pour le moment ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Si une opportunité se présente, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais.

Jasper gloussa et décoiffa Monty. Qui se redressa pour le regarder :

\- Alors quand est-ce que tu l'as eu ton coup de foudre ?

\- Et bien je l'ai tout de suite trouvé mignon, et dans l'ascenseur quand nos bras se sont frôlés j'ai eu comme un courant électrique.

\- Romantique, se moqua Murphy.

\- Et puis quand je lui ai donné le pourboire, je sais pas. Ça m'a fait comme un choc.

\- Le coup de foudre ça n'existe pas, dit Murphy, t'as juste envie de le baiser.

Jasper se tut, croqua un bout de cookie, quand il eut fini de l'avaler il dit :

\- Envie de le baiser ou pas, j'ai vraiment reçu un choc et mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre une seconde.

Monty piqua un autre cookie :

\- Coup de foudre, conclue-t-il en tirant la langue à Murphy.

Celui-ci se releva, s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon :

\- Bon je vais prendre une douche, le voyage m'a tué. Et vos discussions sont trop niaises pour mes chastes oreilles.

Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire et Murphy leur fit un fuck avant de prendre des affaires et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

\- Ses chastes oreilles, couina Jasper.

Ils recommencèrent à rire comme des cons.

xxx

Tate le revit. Le type décoiffé. Comme il passait son temps à l'hôtel, ce n'était pas difficile de le croiser. Dans l'ascenseur, dans les escaliers, au restaurant de l'hôtel, dans un couloir, alors qu'il sortait de l'hôtel, alors qu'il rentrait. Avec ses potes, sans ses potes. Peut-être qu'il ne le voyait pas tant que ça, peut-être qu'il voyait plus Dorothée, ou Bob et Richard (qui semblaient avoir conclus vu les pelles qu'ils se roulaient un peu partout) mais c'était lui qu'il retenait. Sa bouille, ses cheveux en vrac, son prénom. Jasper. Ça lui faisait quelque chose de le voir, même s'il n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, il ne râlait pas de bosser dans ce fichu hôtel pour aider sa mère. Il espérait juste croiser Jasper, se mettant sur sa route le plus souvent possible. Il avait même demandé à Moïra s'il pouvait l'aider pour nettoyer certaines chambres, et il s'était occupé de celle de Jasper et ses amis. Il se sentait un peu comme un stalker qui fouine, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance puisque Jasper devait déjà avoir oublié son existence, devait déjà…

\- Excusez-moi ?

Tate sursauta, il avait reconnu la voix de Jasper et comme il était en train de penser à lui, il fut surpris. Comme s'il avait été pris sur le fait. Sauf que Jasper ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ? Dit-il d'une voix qu'il ne se reconnut pas, en se retournant.

Jasper paraissait aussi nerveux que lui. Il bafouilla un truc incompréhensible :

\- Je voulais… Enfin je pensais… C'est la dame de ménage qui m'a dit que...

\- Accouche, l'aida Tate.

Jasper se racla la gorge, souffla un bon coup, puis dit :

\- Je voulais te remercier pour avoir nettoyé notre chambre.

\- C'est mon boulot, dit Tate en levant un sourcil.

Tout le monde s'en foutait de ceux qui nettoyaient leurs chambres.

\- J'ai juste pensé à la malheureuse personne qui a dû slalomer dans notre bordel et aspirer nos miettes de cookies, s'amusa Jasper un peu moins nerveusement.

Tate eut un petit sourire et dit :

\- Jolies les caleçons.

Jasper rougit :

\- On nettoiera un peu plus la prochaine fois, pour que tu ais moins de travail.

Tate se balança sur ses pieds et hocha la tête. Jasper se racla la gorge :

\- Bon et bien… A plus.

\- A plus.

Jasper commença à faire demi-tour, avant de revenir :

\- Au fait, moi c'est Jasper.

Tate se retint de lui dire qu'il le savait déjà.

\- Tate, dit-il.

\- Enchanté Tate, sourit Jasper.

Ils se serrèrent la main. La paume de Jasper était chaude et un peu moite. La poignée de main dura une seconde de plus que nécessaire et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent en se séparant. Tate eut l'impression que tout son sang avait grimpé jusqu'à sa cervelle, tant son cœur battait vite. Woh.

Jasper avait disparu dans un couloir depuis un long moment quand Tate reprit ses esprits.

xxx

\- Je craque complet, soupira Jasper à l'adresse de ses amis alors qu'ils faisaient un tour de la ville.

\- Ça fait seulement la cinquantième fois que tu nous le dis, grogna Murphy.

\- Il s'appelle Tate.

\- On saiiiiit.

\- Chaque fois qu'on se touche c'est vraiment comme si je recevais un courant électrique.

\- Mais oui, souffla Murphy.

\- Il est tellement mignon, et il a de l'humour et…

Murphy lui mit une claque à l'arrière de la tête pour le calmer.

\- Est-ce que je vous emmerde avec mon réceptionniste moi ?

\- Il s'appelle comment ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Bellamy Blake, c'est marqué sur sa plaque.

\- Sa plaque ?

\- Celle qu'il porte accroché sur son torse hyper musclé. Tu l'as regardé ?

\- Pas autant que Tate, soupira Jasper.

\- Et voilà ça va recommencer, grommela Murphy.

Monty prit la main de Jasper et le traina avec lui pour le faire penser à autre chose :

\- Allons manger un truc, il paraît qu'il y a un café dans le coin qui fait de supers bonnes pâtisseries.

Jasper hocha la tête et Murphy suivit. Une fois devant une part de gâteau au chocolat, Jasper oublia de parler de Tate et Murphy se dérida en mangeant son tiramisu. Monty était en train de croquer une part de tarte à la myrtille quand son portable vibra. Il le prit et lut le SMS. Ses deux amis le virent devenir un peu plus pâle, et remettre le portable dans sa poche sans répondre.

\- C'était qui ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Personne, répondit Monty. On va faire un tour à la plage ensuite ?

Murphy et Jasper échangèrent un regard, Monty était clairement en train de leur cacher un truc. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôtel (soit, trois jours), ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il semblait mal à l'aise quand il recevait un SMS, et les deux amis commençaient à se demander ce qu'il se passait.

Monty ne leur donna aucune réponse, et après s'être régalé, ils allèrent s'amuser à la plage.

Murphy et Jasper comprirent ce soir-là ce qu'il se passait exactement, quand Monty se réveilla en sueur d'un cauchemar et leur raconta tout. Murphy laissa Monty avec Jasper et descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel pour acheter des cafés à la machine et des barres chocolatés. Il était en caleçon, tee-shirt et chaussettes, se fichant de croiser quelqu'un.

Le sexy réceptionniste se tenait à l'accueil, et Murphy fit un détour pour aller lui dire bonsoir :

\- Vous travaillez tard, commenta-t-il.

\- Je suis du service de nuit, je serai remplacé demain dans la journée.

\- Dommage, sourit Murphy aguicheur. Par qui ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tate Langdon, le fils de la propriétaire de cet hôtel.

\- Intéressant, fit Murphy.

Il en connaissait un qui allait être content.

\- Et ça ne vous dérange pas de travailler si tard ?

\- Pas quand je peux faire d'intéressante rencontre, flirta carrément Bellamy en regardant clairement Murphy de haut en bas.

Celui-ci eut un sourire en coin et demanda :

\- Vous habitez loin ? Ça doit être fatiguant pour vous de rentrer.

\- Juste à côté, répondit Bellamy.

\- Je vois, je suis dans la chambre 614, dit Murphy, je suis encore plus près que vous. Mais je ne suis pas seul.

\- Je le suis… Pour l'instant.

Murphy se lécha les lèvres.

\- Il vous faudrait quelqu'un pour vous raccompagner.

\- Il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un de disponible.

Murphy se souvint de Monty et dit :

\- Ce soir, je suis occupé.

\- Mais…

\- Vous me proposez de m'inviter chez vous ?

Bellamy rit et Murphy le trouva magnifique. Il fondit comme un sucre dans un café.

\- Vous avez envie de venir chez moi ?

\- Demain je serai moins occupé, lâcha Murphy.

\- Je prends note, sourit Bellamy.

Le lendemain allait être une journée chaude.

Murphy prit les cafés et les barres de chocolats et remonta dans sa chambre après un dernier clin d'œil au sexy réceptionniste.

Jasper était en colère. Pas contre Monty, il n'était presque jamais énervé contre son meilleur ami. Mais contre l'ex de Monty, Harper. Cette… Cette… fille (restons polies) harcelait Monty depuis plusieurs jours par textos. Elle le faisait culpabiliser de l'avoir largué, elle réclamait une sorte de compensations.

\- Tu l'as largué c'est fini, faut qu'elle arrête, grognait Jasper.

\- Mais c'est pas sa faute, la défendit Monty, elle est malheureuse et c'est _ma_ faute à moi.

\- Tu n'y peux rien si tu l'aimes plus, ronchonna Jasper, c'est pas ta faute, ça arrive ça.

\- Mais… Je l'ai fait souffrir…

\- Et c'est une raison pour te dire que tu as abusé d'elle ?

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais, s'énerva Jasper, tu n'as pas du tout abusé, vous étiez tous les deux consentants dans cette relation, c'est pas ta faut si ça fonctionne plus. Donc elle va se calmer ou en rentrant je vais l'assommer.

\- Un gringalet comme toi, se moqua Murphy en rentrant dans la chambre à ce moment-là.

Jasper se leva pour l'aider à porter les cafés.

\- T'as foutu quoi ? Ça fait une heure qu'on t'attend.

\- Exagère pas. Je draguais Bellamy.

\- Comme si c'était le moment.

\- Il m'a dit que demain Tate sera à la réception, continua Murphy s'asseyant sur le lit près de Monty.

Jasper coula un regard vers lui, puis secoua la tête, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il donna son café à Monty, et celui-ci le prit.

\- Je vais retourner avec elle, dit-il.

\- Non ! S'exclama Jasper.

\- Mauvaise idée, renchérit Murphy.

\- Peut-être que je l'aime encore, dit Monty, c'est pour ça que je me sens si triste.

Jasper soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux :

\- Je ne crois pas, dit-il. Tu te sens triste parce que tu es trop gentil et qu'elle profite de toi.

Monty but une gorgée de son café, et Murphy lui frotta le dos :

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu nous disais ?

\- Que t'avais l'impression que c'était que du cul entre vous, renchérit Jasper.

\- C'est vrai, souffla Monty.

\- Que tu voulais plus, autre chose, et que ce n'était pas avec elle que tu le voulais, ajouta son meilleur ami.

\- J'ai dit ça, admit Monty, mais je commence à le regretter.

Murphy lui tira gentiment les cheveux :

\- N'importe quoi, ce sont ses textos qui te font culpabiliser.

\- Ou bien je l'aime encore et je me suis trompé.

\- On tourne en rond là, s'agaça Murphy, bois ton café et file-moi ton portable.

Monty hésita mais Murphy l'attrapa de force, il supprima tous les messages de Harper, ainsi que son numéro, qu'il mit en numéro noir.

\- Voilà, fini, on en parle plus.

\- Mais si… Si elle veut me dire un truc important ?

\- Et ben elle te le dira en face à la fin des vacances. On est venu ici pour s'amuser, tu te rappelles ? Donc tu t'amuses et tu ne penses pas à ton ex, okay ? On réglera ces problèmes en rentrant.

Jasper prit la main libre de Monty et hocha la tête pour l'encourager.

\- Okay, souffla Monty, désolé, vous avez raison.

\- On est là pour ça, sourit Jasper, pour aider notre pote qui a fait un cauchemar et qui veut retourner avec son ex à trois heures du mat'.

Monty eut enfin un petit sourire. Ils burent leur café, mangèrent leurs barres de chocolats. Jasper et Monty voulurent entamer une bataille d'oreiller, mais ils se firent frapper par Murphy qui voulait dormir. Ils éteignirent et se couchèrent.

Le lendemain, Jasper s'attarda près de la réception, fixant Tate sans oser aller lui parler, c'est Murphy qui lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes :

\- Vas-y t'en meurs d'envie, invite le à venir à la plage.

\- Mais il travaille.

\- Quand il ne travaillera pas.

Jasper inspira puis Murphy le poussa en avant pour qu'il se bouge. Il se cogna contre le bar de la réception et sourit bêtement à Tate. Bordel, qu'il avait l'air con chaque fois qu'il lui faisait face.

\- Bonjour Jasper, dit Tate. Je me suis demandé si tu allais me dévisager encore longtemps.

Jasper sentit ses joues chauffer.

\- Je ne … Enfin…

\- Hm hm, sourit Tate.

\- Bref, je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais venir à la plage avec nous.

\- Je travaille, précisa Tate.

\- Quand tu auras un moment de congé, tu as des congés ?

\- Le jeudi après-midi.

\- Alors jeudi après-midi, ça te dit ?

Tate hocha la tête et Jasper sourit de toutes ses dents.

xxx

Ce mec était amusant, se dit Tate. Il le fixait, absolument pas discrètement, depuis une dizaine de minutes et ensuite il l'invitait à la plage en rougissant. Ça avait quelque chose de mignon, et c'était sympa, pour une fois que quelqu'un le remarquait. Il allait devoir sécher le boulot jeudi après-midi pour ce Jasper, mais ça valait le coup. Puis si sa mère disait quelque chose, il l'enverrait chier, il savait bien faire ça, surtout depuis qu'elle avait épousé son abruti riche, Larry. Sans amour, juste par calcul. Tout ça pour garder l'hôtel. Elle répugnait Tate et il serait bien trop heureux de la mettre en colère.

\- Ça me dit, lâcha-t-il en souriant à Jasper.

\- Génial, fit Jasper avec sincérité.

Ce gars avait l'air un peu naïf, gentil et drôle, pur presque. Tout le contraire de Tate qui nourrissait des idées sombres, des idées noires, qui savait que le monde était pourri. Il le savait d'autant plus avec la mère qu'il se payait, elle qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir tué son père et sa maîtresse et de les avoir enterré quelque part sous l'hôtel. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi son père, qui s''était cassé avec une meuf plus jeune, ne lui donnait jamais de nouvelle. Il le savait à cause de son beau-père, un vrai rat puant. Il le savait parce qu'il bossait dans cet hôtel remplis de gens tous hypocrites et dégueulasses, qui se souriaient et se vomissaient dessus par derrière. Il le savait parce que Violet l'avait quitté, Violet une des seules choses belles de ce monde, avec Adélaïde sa petite sœur. Et peut-être…

Peut-être ce Jasper.

Il ne savait pas encore.

Il verrait. Jeudi après-midi.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis mise à imaginer ce couple, mais j'avais envie d'écrire sur eux une longue fic un peu doudou, et c'est chose faites, en voici donc le premier chapitre. J'ai conscience que le Jasper x Tate ça sort un peu de nul part, mais je trouvais qu'ils allaient bien ensemble alors j'ai voulu essayer. Il y aura aussi du Murphamy en prime, et bien entendu Jasper et Monty seront très proches. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre.


	2. Pourquoi ?

**Prompt :** Les princes existent au rayon biscuit.

Je ne crois pas en l'amour.

* * *

**2\. Pourquoi ?**

Jeudi matin. La pluie martelait les carreaux. Murphy grinça des dents parce qu'elle était bruyante, elle le sortait d'un sommeil chaud collé à un coussin bien musclé et confortable. Il sentit un bras l'attirer un peu plus et il soupira d'aise. Il ouvrit les yeux et embrassa le torse nu à portée de bouche.

\- Salut toi, entendit-il marmonné.

Murphy leva un peu la tête et sourit en regardant les taches de rousseur de ce magnifique réceptionniste.

\- Salut, dit-il d'une voix encore pleine de sommeil.

L'autre embrassa sa bouche.

\- Il pleut, commenta Murphy après le long baiser.

\- Je dois aller travailler, fit Bellamy.

\- Ton réveil n'a pas encore sonné.

\- Mon réveil n'a pas encore sonné, admit-il.

\- Et il pleut.

\- Hm hm.

Murphy l'embrassa à nouveau avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, complètement nu.

\- Ça nous laisses un peu de temps, tu sais, pour continuer à faire connaissance.

Bellamy rit :

\- Tu ne me vouvoies plus ?

\- Non maître, s'amusa Murphy, le vouvoiement c'est réservé pour ceux que je n'ai pas encore vu à poil.

Il traça du bout de son doigt un trait sur le torse de Bellamy et avec un air aguicheur ajouta :

\- Et j'ai tout vu. J'ai même visité un peu.

À nouveau, Bellamy se mit à rire et Murphy se mordit les lèvres. Ce rire, ça lui faisait un truc au fond du ventre, au fond du cœur. Il se secoua et embrassa à nouveau Bellamy sans une seule pensée pour Emori, puis visita un peu plus, avant que le réveil ne sonne.

xxx

Il pleuvait. Tate regardait par les vitres l'air mélancolique. Il avait espéré toute la matinée que le soleil revienne, en vain. Début d'après-midi et le temps était toujours aussi gris merdique, comme sa vie. Il n'allait pas aller à la plage avec Jasper, c'était foutu et il était déçu. Il s'était préparé à ça avec un certain plaisir, il s'était demandé comment ce serait, s'il allait s'amuser avec ce type et ses amis, ou se rendre compte que ça ne valait pas le coup. Bellamy avait un sourire qui coupait en deux son visage depuis la matinée. Ça se voyait que lui avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

\- C'était bien ta nuit avec Murphy ? Demanda Tate ronchon.

\- Au-delà du fait que ça ne te regarde absolument pas, j'aimerais savoir comment tu sais ?

\- Je sais tout, ne l'oublie pas.

\- T'as caché des micros sur les gens, le morpion ?

\- Non, fit Tate, je suis juste plus malin que toi. Et tu savais que Murphy avait une petite amie ? Emori qu'elle s'appelle.

Bellamy perdit son sourire, énervé par le jeune homme. Tate venait de lui gâcher sa journée. Tant mieux.

Tate était encore en train de ruminer quand Jasper débarqua en short et en tee-shirt, il tenait un parapluie dans la main :

\- On y va ? Demanda-t-il. Monty et Murphy préfèrent rester à l'hôtel.

Tate cligna des yeux :

\- Mais il pleut.

\- Et alors ? L'océan c'est de l'eau non ? Sourit Jasper. Tu viens ou tu préfères rester ici à t'ennuyer ?

Tate ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir.

\- Je viens, dit-il.

Jasper lui sourit et des papillons entamèrent une danse dans l'estomac de Tate.

\- Génial, lui lança Jasper.

xxx

Jasper ouvrit son parapluie à l'extérieur. Heureux qu'il pleuve pour avoir une excuse pour se coller à Tate. Il avait imaginé la scène dès qu'il avait vu les gouttes dévaler du ciel et avait prié pour qu'elles ne s'arrêtent pas.

\- Tu es trop romantique, s'était moqué Murphy quand il était revenu de sa soirée.

\- Disait celui qui venait de se taper le réceptionniste, avait rétorqué Jasper.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour, juste du sexe, mon petit, voilà la différence.

Jasper avait roulé des yeux :

\- Alors fais en sorte de ne pas tomber amoureux, avait-il rétorqué.

\- Je ne crois pas en l'amour.

\- Et Emori c'est quoi ?

\- Ma petite amie officielle.

\- Et tu l'aimes, tu l'as dit.

\- Mon exception, avait dit Murphy.

Jasper avait haussé les épaules :

\- Tate c'est mon exception à moi, fous moi la paix.

\- Tu crois quoi que c'est le prince charmant ?

\- Je crois rien du tout, juste qu'il me plaît suffisamment pour que j'ai envie de partager un parapluie avec lui.

\- Ouais parce que crois-moi, les princes n'existent qu'au rayon biscuit.

\- Quand on t'a pour pote, on sait d'avance que les princes charmants n'existent pas, avaient balancé Jasper.

Monty avait fini par intervenir pour calmer le jeu :

\- Et moi ?

Jasper s'était radoucit tout de suite :

\- Si toi, tu es le parfait prince charmant.

Monty avait souri et Jasper s'était senti à nouveau bien. Et maintenant son bras touchait celui de Tate et la pluie dégoulinait un peu sur leurs épaules mais ils s'en foutaient tous les deux. Ils descendirent jusqu'à la plage en silence, sans que ce silence ne soit gênant, ils étaient juste concentrés l'un l'autre sur la chaleur qui appartenait au bras de celui d'à côté.

Une fois à la plage, Jasper fit tomber le parapluie et sans se concerter ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et leur tee-shirt et allèrent se jeter à l'eau en criant.

xxx

Tate eut l'impression que l'eau était à la fois froide et chaude, il n'aurait pas su expliquer la sensation. Il s'y jeta tête la première et en ressortit comme lavé. Il éclaboussa Jasper qui fit de même et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, peau contre peau, pour se couler, pour jouer, pour se toucher sans le dire. Ils se marrèrent tous les deux puis revinrent sur la plage où la pluie qui tombait à torrent continua de les mouiller. Ils jouèrent avec les vagues en fonçant dedans et Tate éclata de rire quand Jasper tomba comme un pique dans l'eau. Ils jouèrent à nager loin, mais pas trop loin de peur d'être emporté par le courant. Ils firent une course sur la plage et Jasper gagna jusqu'au moment où Tate le rattrape et s'accroche à son bras pour le ralentir et lui voler la première place.

\- Tricheur, rit Jasper.

\- Le monde est cruel, rétorqua Tate.

Jasper se jeta sur lui, les bras autour de son dos, sa tête contre son ventre, le poussant de toutes ses forces pour le faire tomber sur la plage, et ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux contre le sable mouillé. Mort de rire. Jasper se redressa, se retrouvant à quatre pattes au-dessus de Tate qui sentit son cœur démarrer un peu trop vite. Les cheveux de Jasper dégoulinaient sur son visage, en plus de la pluie. Ils respiraient forts tous les deux, à cause de l'effort. Ils étaient proches, vraiment proches, tellement proches que Tate fut à deux doigts de fermer les yeux pour que Jasper l'embrasse, mais celui-ci se releva, puis tendit la main à un Tate un peu déçu, pour l'aider à se relever. Tate la prit et tira de toutes ses forces pour refaire tomber Jasper sur lui, et lui sourit.

\- Ne t'enfuis pas, souffla-t-il.

Jasper rougit.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, dit-il, on va finir par prendre froid.

Tate souffla, il laissa Jasper se relever et se mit debout à son tour. Peut-être que Jasper ne voulait pas de lui.

xxx

Jasper avait le cœur qui battait comme un tambour, ou même comme tout l'orchestre. Tate avait été si proche pendant un instant, sa bouche si attirante. Pourtant il avait fui, pourtant il avait reculé. Jasper avait paniqué et avait soudain pensé à Maya. Elle n'aurait pas dû apparaître dans sa tête, mais elle le faisait encore, toujours au pire moment. Gâchant ses chances de tomber amoureux pour de vrai. Monty avait raison, ça faisait deux ans maintenant, et pourtant c'était toujours là, toujours bloqué quelque part en lui. Il se releva et regretta de ne pas avoir embrassé Tate. Dans un monde parfait ou une comédie romantique, c'est ce qu'il se serait passé. Jasper en avait presque la bouche qui brûle du manque, mais il ne fit pas un geste envers Tate et ils rentrèrent, après avoir remis leur chaussure, tee-shirt à la main, le parapluie désormais inutile.

Il y avait comme une distance entre eux, creusé par l'hésitation de Jasper, ses remords lui créaient des regrets. Il mourrait d'envie de prendre la main de Tate et finit par se rapprocher de lui, laissant à nouveau leurs bras se frôler. Leurs doigts se toucher, puis finalement s'emmêler. Tate ne le repoussa pas et un courant électrique se propagea des doigts jusqu'au cerveau de Jasper, le court circuitant un instant.

\- Tu as quel âge ? Demanda-t-il bêtement sans aucune raison.

\- Seize et toi ?

\- Dix-huit.

\- Et tu viens en vacances dans un hôtel cinq étoiles avec tes potes ?

\- Les parents de Monty et les miens sont plutôt riches, répondit Jasper.

\- Pas ceux de Murphy ?

\- Tu connais son nom ?

\- Je l'ai entendu.

\- Il vit dans un cinquante mètres carré avec sa mère, il n'est pas vraiment aisé, alors on lui paye les vacances. Parce que c'est notre ami.

\- Mais pas sa petite-amie.

Jasper rit :

\- Tu en sais des choses, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Tu te souviens, le premier jour, quand vous êtes arrivés, vous parliez devant moi alors…

\- Je vois. Non on n'a pas invité sa petite-amie, c'était un truc juste entre nous trois, pour fêter la fin de nos examens.

\- D'accord.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et Tate guida Jasper jusque dans sa chambre, il en avait une rien qu'à lui dans l'hôtel, et elle lui appartenait. Il l'avait décoré à son goût et elle était beaucoup plus personnelle que toutes les autres de l'hôtel.

\- C'est super cool, s'exclama Jasper.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Ouais.

Tate lui sourit.

\- T'as raison, c'est cool.

Il sortit des serviettes et en jeta une sur Jasper :

\- Tiens essuie toi.

Jasper commença à se frotter les cheveux et Tate fit de même de son côté, avant de venir attraper la serviette de Jasper, pour l'aider à essuyer ses cheveux.

\- Tate…

\- Jasper.

Ils étaient si proches que Jasper pouvait sentir le souffle de Tate. Ça lui retournait le sang et lui donnait tout un tas de frissons bizarres. Tate s'approcha encore plus, colla son front contre le sien et Jasper fut incapable de bouger. Ses yeux plantés dans ceux marrons du blonds un peu frisé.

\- Je me demandais, est-ce que je te plais ? Demanda Tate.

Le cœur de Jasper lui dit Fuck et s'arrêta complètement comme une horloge cassée.

\- Je… Hmmm… C'est possible, bégaya-t-il.

Tate lui sourit et caressa sa joue d'une main :

\- Toi aussi, dit-il sincèrement.

Mais quand il s'approcha de Jasper pour l'embrasser, le cerveau de celui-ci redémarra et il recula.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'agaça Tate. Je suis un mec, ça te dérange ?

\- Non.

\- Je suis trop jeune pour toi c'est ça ?

\- Mais non.

\- Tu me dis que je te plais et tu me repousses.

\- Je ne te repousse pas.

\- Non, à peine.

\- Je… En fait… Il y a une raison.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Tate.

\- On devrait s'habiller d'abord, ça risque d'être un peu long.

Tate roula des yeux :

\- Okay je vais prendre une douche, on se retrouve ici dans une demi-heure. Sauf si tu t'enfuis.

\- Non ça me va, dit Jasper.

Tate lui vola quand même un baiser sur la joue :

\- À tout à l'heure alors, Jasper.

Jasper hocha la tête, et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne.

Monty et Murphy squattaient un lit et jouaient aux cartes.

\- Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Interrogea Monty.

\- Génial, fit Jasper. Je lui plais.

Son meilleur ami leva un pouce en l'air et Murphy siffla :

\- Ce soir, j'en connais un qui va découcher.

Jasper secoua la tête exaspéré et amusé en même temps, et dit :

\- Je vais prendre une douche, j'y retourne.

\- Ouwww ça va être chaud, le taquina Murphy.

\- On va parler de Maya alors…

Murphy fit semblant de trembler :

\- Froid, glacial même, pourquoi t'aborde des sujets qui font débander, toi ?

Jasper haussa les épaules et s'enferma dans la salle de bain sans répondre. Monty mit une claque sur la tête de Murphy :

\- Arrête de l'emmerder, tu sais bien qu'il est encore fragile.

\- Au bout de deux ans, il est temps qu'il passe à autre chose.

\- C'est ce qu'il essaie de faire, tu vois bien, mais si tu le pousses comme ça en disant que c'est juste du sexe et pas de l'amour, ça ne va pas l'aider.

\- J'y peux rien si l'amour c'est ringard.

\- Disait celui qui avait une petite-amie chérie.

Murphy haussa les épaules :

\- Peut-être qu'elle va me quitter pour ce Geoffrey.

\- Tu es jaloux ?

\- Non, lâcha Murphy.

\- Peut-être que_ tu _vas la quitter pour ton beau réceptionniste.

Murphy poussa le pied de Monty avec le sien :

\- Bon tu joues au lieu de causer ?

Monty sourit et posa une carte.

xxx

Tate se disait que Jasper ne reviendrait pas, qu'il allait lui poser un lapin et qu'ensuite il ferait en sorte de l'éviter. Il attendait sur son lit, habillé d'un jogging et d'un pull tricoté vert. Viendra ? Viendra pas ?

\- Viendra pas, marmonna Tate.

Mais Jasper vint. Il frappa à la porte. Il portait un jean et un tee-shirt tout simple, il tenait dans les mains une boite de cookies.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Tate s'écarta et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu es revenu.

\- Bien sûr que je suis revenu. Un cookie ?

Tate se servit, et ils s'assirent tous deux l'un en face de l'autre sur le lit du blondinet.

\- Alors ? C'est quoi ta grande histoire ?

\- Il y a deux ans de ça, je suis sortie avec une fille.

\- Une histoire d'amour, quelle surprise. Alors quoi ? Elle t'a jeté comme un déchet et depuis tu peux plus embrasser personne ?

Jasper se frotta les cheveux et eut un rire amer :

\- Rien de si facile…

\- Si facile ? Se faire jeter fait mal.

Jasper regarda Tate longtemps, comme s'il lisait dans son âme, ça le mit mal à l'aise et il détourna les yeux :

\- Ouais ça m'est arrivé, avoua Tate, mais parlons de toi.

\- Elle s'appelait Maya, dit Jasper, elle était super gentille, mignonne. Le genre de personne super adorable qui fait passer les autres avant elle-même et qui sourit pour rien.

Tate imaginait, mais n'était pas sûr que ce genre lui plairait.

\- On est sorti ensemble un moment. C'était cool. Mais…

Jasper se tut suffisamment longtemps pour que Tate relance la conversation :

\- Mais ?

\- Elle est morte.

\- Aïe. Désolé.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Tu n'y es pour rien.

Tate haussa les épaules et Jasper soupira :

\- Elle a eu un accident de voiture, c'est tout. Elle n'a pas survécu à ses blessures. Elle avait une santé trop fragile.

Tate vint s'asseoir à côté de Jasper et posa sa main sur la sienne en soutient, posa sa joue contre son épaule.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier alors.

\- Pas vraiment, mais… Ce n'est pas parce que je l'aimais.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je voulais la quitter. Elle venait me voir, et j'allais lui dire que c'était fini entre nous. Je crois que nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre finalement, elle était trop gentille, elle rigolait à toutes mes blagues, ça en devenait… Ennuyant, tu vois ?

\- Je vois.

\- Et elle est morte avant d'arriver.

\- Tu regrettes de n'avoir jamais pu la larguer ? Ce n'est pas un peu glauque ?

\- Je regrette d'avoir voulu le faire, souffla Jasper. Je me sens mal quand j'y pense, je voulais la larguer et je ne pensais qu'à ça alors qu'elle était en train de souffrir et qu'elle est morte.

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Jasper :

\- J'ai l'impression d'être une horrible personne d'être encore vivant, j'ai l'impression de pas avoir le droit d'aimer à nouveau, qui que ce soit. Toi… Toi c'est la première fois que je ressens à nouveau un truc… Comme un crush.

\- Oh allez Jasper, elle est morte, elle ne voudrait pas que tu restes enfermé dans tes souvenirs toute ta vie. Si elle était là, tu ne serais plus avec elle. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'un truc que tu ne contrôles même pas.

\- Et si elle n'était pas venue me voir, elle serait en vie.

\- Ou pas, tu n'en sais rien Jasper.

Tate se redressa et se tourna vers Jasper pour caresser ses joues doucement :

\- J'étais amoureux aussi, avoua-t-il. D'une fille fantastique, je ne trouverai plus jamais quelqu'un comme elle.

Jasper posa sa main sur celle de Tate qui les avait laissées sur ses joues.

\- Elle s'appelle Violet, elle est un peu sombre comme moi, c'était comme si nos âmes étaient en résonnance. Mais je dois être encore plus sombre qu'elle, j'ai fini par la perdre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je crois que je lui ai fait du mal, je peux faire peur des fois.

Jasper tourna son pouce sur la main de Tate :

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je pensais que je n'aimerais plus jamais, que je craquerais plus jamais, que ce serait elle pour l'éternité. Mais faut croire que l'éternité n'existe pas, sourit Tate.

Jasper rougit et Tate sentit ses joues chauffer sous sa main.

\- Je craque vraiment pour toi Jasper.

Tate bougea sa main et avec son pouce toucha les lèvres de Jasper. Puis posa son front contre le sien :

\- Je sais pas pourquoi, je te connais à peine, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu m'attires, voilà ce qui importe.

Jasper sourit :

\- Pas obligé que ce soit le grand amour, hein ?

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? Le grand amour ?

\- J'ai peur de ne pas le mériter.

\- Connerie.

\- Alors oui, c'est ce que j'aimerais, et je sais que c'est stupide.

\- C'est pas stupide, souffla Tate en se rapprochant encore un peu.

Jasper ne se recula pas. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, il suffisait d'un rien, d'un coup de vent pour qu'elles se rencontrent.

\- C'est stupide, insista Jasper sa bouche touchant celle de Tate quand il parlait.

\- D'accord, c'est stupide, embrasse-moi.

Jasper craqua enfin, le temps d'un instant, de quelques secondes. Le temps d'un baiser échangé avec Tate, court, chaud et doux. Tate sourit quand il se recula et murmura :

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Non quoi ? demanda Jasper sur le même ton.

\- J'espère que tu seras mon grand amour.

Jasper rougit, et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Plus longuement.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : Bien, cette histoire est très très très très niaise. J'espère que ceux qui ont la curiosité (ou le courage) de la lire l'aiment, dites-moi tout.


	3. Séance de spiritisme

**Prompt :** Plus le temps passe et plus je m'attache à toi.

* * *

**3\. Séance de spiritisme. **

Jasper ne découcha pas, il rentra même assez tôt. Murphy ne découcha pas non plus, mais lui ce fut pour une autre raison. Quand il était allé voir Bellamy pour passer du bon temps avec lui, celui-ci lui avait parlé comme s'il était un étranger.

\- Vous désirez monsieur ?

\- Un petit bout de toi, avait répondu Murphy charmeur.

\- Désolé je ne comprends pas votre demande, avait dit Bellamy froidement.

Murphy avait levé un sourcil :

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Restez poli monsieur, je vous prie.

Murphy s'était énervé :

\- T'as joué avec moi c'est ça ?

Bellamy avait froncé les sourcils :

\- Qui a joué avec qui ?

\- Bien, très bien, toute façon c'était juste une partie de jambe en l'air, rien de plus.

\- Exactement !

Murphy avait fait tomber par terre ce qui se trouvait sur le bar de la réception, de colère, puis il était parti en fulminant. Quelle mouche avait piqué Bellamy ? Ils ne s'étaient pas promis le grand amour mais ça semblait assez clair qu'ils voulaient s'amuser ensemble. Pourquoi Bellamy avait-il changé d'avis ? Et pourquoi ça le mettait autant en rogne ?

Il avait eu envie de redescendre s'expliquer mais Emori avait appelé à ce moment-là, et il s'était soudain souvenue d'elle. Oui, sa chère petite amie.

\- Comment ça va ?

\- Tu me manques, avait-il menti.

\- Toi aussi, avait-elle, sans doute, menti aussi.

Murphy avait eu envie de lui demander si elle se faisait bien sauter par Geoffrey ou par quelqu'un d'autre, mais il avait abandonné cette idée. Lui-même n'était pas mieux placé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? Avait-elle demandé.

_Je saute Bellamy, enfin je le sautais_, avait-il pensé.

\- On va à la plage, on joue aux cartes, on visite, avait-il dit. Et toi ?

\- Je m'ennuie, j'ai hâte que tu reviennes.

Son ton avait eu l'air sincère mais Murphy était toujours énervé après Bellamy à cet instant.

\- Ouais mais je suis bien ici, avait-il dit, alors je suis pas pressé de revenir.

\- Sympa.

\- Mais tu me manques quand même, ce serait bien que tu sois là.

\- C'est vous qui n'avez pas voulu que je vienne.

\- J'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi. Tu sais pourquoi on n'a pas voulu.

\- Ouais ouais pour être entre mecs, tu les baises ou quoi ?

_Pas eux_, s'était retenu de répondre Murphy.

\- Non et toi ?

\- Bien sûr que non, ils sont trop insupportables, fit-elle.

\- Oh. Monty est mignon. Avait plaisanté Murphy.

\- C'est ça.

\- Allez fais pas la gueule, je te dis que tu me manques et on se revoit bientôt, le temps passe vite.

\- Pas quand on s'ennuie, avait-elle soupiré.

\- Je reviens bientôt pour t'occuper, trouve quelque chose à faire en attendant.

\- Je te parle, ça m'occupe.

Et ils avaient un peu parlé encore. Quand Murphy avait raccroché, il n'était pas retourné voir Bellamy, à quoi bon ? Il avait une petite amie.

xxx

Tate sortait donc avec Jasper, du moins c'était à ça que ça ressemblait. Ils se prenaient la main, ils s'embrassaient des fois, ils parlaient beaucoup en se touchant un peu. C'était une relation hyper tendre, hyper calme, ça avait commencé dans l'électricité et ça continuait dans les eaux douces. Pourtant ça avait quelque chose d'intense en même temps, quelque chose qui faisait battre le cœur de Tate plus vite quand Jasper posait trop longtemps ses yeux sur lui. Il n'avait parlé de sa relation à personne, pas à sa petite sœur, et encore moins à sa mère qui pensait sans doute que les homos étaient une des pires engeances. Elle le voyait en fils parfait, et même s'il se faisait un plaisir de lui prouver le contraire, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires et essaye de le séparer de Jasper. Cette bonne femme en aurait été bien capable. Il faisait semblant de rien et séchait le boulot autant que possible pour passer du temps avec Jasper. Sa mère n'en connaissait pas la raison mais cela l'exaspérait :

\- Ce n'est quand même pas bien dur de monter les valises quand il faut, t'étais où cet après-midi ?

\- Par ci, par-là, répondit Tate évasif.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu sors à nouveau avec cette petite garce de Violet.

\- L'appelle pas comme ça, s'énerva Tate. Ce n'est pas elle la garce.

\- Alors c'est ça ?

\- Crois ce que tu veux, grogna-t-il.

\- Tu ferais mieux de pas trainer avec elle.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, dit-il, c'est toujours mieux que de se marier avec un type pour l'argent.

\- Tu vas mieux me parler que ça Tate, ne gâche pas tes chances alors que tu es si…

\- Si quoi ? Si parfait ? Laisse-moi rire.

Il détestait quand elle le comparait à Adélaïde, comme s'il valait plus qu'elle parce qu'elle était trisomique et pas lui. Mais ce n'était pas vrai, c'était pas le cas, Addie s'en sortait très bien malgré sa maladie. Tate était fier de sa petite sœur, il détestait que Constance la rabaisse ou trouve qu'il avait plus de valeurs. C'était des conneries.

Il en parla à Jasper qui posa sa main sur son dos. Toute sa main, sa paume à plat et ses doigts. Ce geste était bizarrement rassurant.

\- Des fois j'ai envie de butter tous les gens de mon lycée pour lui prouver que je suis pas parfait.

Il s'attendait à ce que Jasper rigole, ou bien qu'il ait peur, mais il posa sa joue contre son épaule :

\- Je crois qu'on a tous voulu ça un jour.

\- Tu avais des problèmes dans ton lycée ? Interrogea Tate.

\- Non pas spécialement, mais des fois on est tellement en colère qu'on voudrait tuer tout le monde.

\- C'est un peu comme ça que je me sens.

Jasper prit sa main.

\- Et maintenant ?

Tate sourit.

\- Maintenant ça va mieux. Tu sais que tu me rendrais presque meilleur ?

\- Presque, fit Jasper amusé en collant son nez au sien.

\- Presque.

Ils frottèrent leurs nez entre eux et Tate se sentit vraiment bien, apaisé. Il murmura :

\- Plus le temps passe et plus je m'attache à toi.

Les joues rougissantes de Jasper lui firent plaisir, il les embrassa, attardant un peu sa bouche sur sa peau chaude.

xxx

\- J'ai eu une idée, souffla Tate à l'oreille de Jasper le faisant frissonner.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu sais, cet hôtel est un peu hanté, il est plus facile d'y appeler les esprits.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Jasper les sourcils froncés. Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Non, je te promets. On pourrait essayer de communiquer avec Maya, si tu veux bien.

\- Je sais pas…

\- Tu pourrais lui dire ce que t'as sur le cœur, ça t'aiderait.

Jasper enfonça ses ongles dans son jean :

\- Les fantômes ça n'existent pas, dit-il terre à terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? On n'a même pas essayé.

\- Mais...

\- Tu voudrais lui parler non ?

Jasper hocha la tête :

\- Alors ?

Jasper soupira :

\- Alors d'accord.

\- Génial, on se voit dans ta chambre ce soir alors, préviens tes amis.

\- Tate… Je ne sais pas si on devrait mêler les autres à ça.

\- Une séance de spiritisme ça se fait à plusieurs.

Tate embrassa sa bouche brièvement :

\- Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.

Jasper hocha la tête.

\- D'accord.

\- Faut que j'y aille où ma mère va encore piquer sa crise. On se voit ce soir.

Jasper acquiesça à nouveau. Tate le prit dans ses bras, puis le relâcha et partit, en coup de vent. L'adolescent lui faisait tourner la tête. Il apparaissait et il disparaissait, un vrai courant d'air. Jasper souffla, il n'était sûr d'avoir bien fait d'accepter.

Bien sûr Murphy ne fut pas ravie quand Jasper lui annonça, pour la séance de spiritisme.

\- C'est des conneries, t'en as bien conscience.

\- Alors ça coûte rien d'essayer, fit Jasper.

\- Sans moi, fit Murphy.

\- Si si tu vas le faire, lui lança Monty.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on est tes amis et qu'on va faire ça ensemble.

\- Déjà d'une, les fantômes ça n'existent pas, ensuite, j'en ai rien à foutre de Maya moi !

Jasper eut l'air triste et blessé et Murphy passa une main sur son visage, l'air exaspéré :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Tu l'as dit.

\- Tu sais que je l'aimais pas.

\- Je sais.

Monty commenta :

\- Tu t'enfonces abruti.

\- Pfff, bon okay, je vais la faire ta séance de spiritisme, et tu ne chouines pas si ça fonctionne pas.

\- Non, promis. Merci Murphy ! Fit Jasper.

Lui-même n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais pourquoi pas après tout. S'il avait une seule, une minuscule chance de pouvoir s'excuser à Maya, alors il la prendrait. Surtout s'il voulait pouvoir vivre une histoire d'amour avec Tate.

Le soir, Tate vint comme promis et il avait une surprise pour Murphy, il avait réussi à convaincre Bellamy de l'accompagner. Jasper sourit au réceptionniste, s'il était là, son ami allait forcément être content. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas en fait, les deux semblaient avoir décidé de se détester tout à coup et se regardaient à peine. Pour la séance ils se retrouvèrent le plus éloignés possible. Jasper entre Tate et Murphy, Monty et Bellamy de l'autre côté. Tate avait allumé des bougies, puis avait demandé à tous de faire un cercle et de se prendre la main. Murphy avait ricané :

\- On va faire une ronde, chanter une comptine et paf Maya va apparaître.

\- La ferme, fit Tate, ce n'est pas un jeu.

Jasper et Monty tinrent fort les mains de Murphy pour le retenir :

\- C'est bon, pas de dispute, on n'est pas là pour ça, fit Jasper.

\- On se calme, ajouta Monty.

Bellamy resta silencieux. Tate reprit :

\- On ferme les yeux maintenant.

Ils fermèrent tous les yeux, sauf Murphy qui regarda en direction de Bellamy en se demandant pourquoi il lui faisait la gueule. Ça avait pourtant si bien commencé entre eux. En plus, au-delà de son côté sexy et de leurs parties de jambe en l'air, il avait trouvé Bellamy sympa. Ils avaient discuté pas mal leur première nuit après avoir baisé et avant de s'endormir, et ça avait été sympa. Tate commença à dire des formules et Murphy leva les yeux au ciel, enfin jusqu'à ce que Tate soit pris de convulsion et que les lumières de la chambre s'allument et s'éteignent.

\- Y se passe quoi ? S'écria Jasper en rouvrant les yeux.

Il se tourna vers Tate et lâcha la main de Murphy pour secouer son petit-ami :

\- Eh réveille toi.

\- Jasper ?

La voix de Tate était bizarre, vachement plus féminine.

\- Jasper, c'est toi ?

Les lumières s'affolèrent encore plus. Puis s'éteignirent une bonne fois pour toute. Jasper continua de tenir Tate et sans y croire demanda :

\- Maya ?

\- Jasper c'est moi.

Jasper la serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué mon chéri.

\- Toi aussi.

Murphy leva un sourcil. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Je voulais te dire quelque chose Maya tu sais.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je voulais te dire que...

\- Comment tu es sûr que c'est Maya ? Coupa Murphy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment tu es sûr que c'est elle ?

Jasper regarda Tate et demanda :

\- Maya ?

\- Oui c'est moi Jasper, je suis revenue.

Jasper se tourna vers Murphy :

\- Tu vois.

\- Quand es-tu né Maya ? Demanda Murphy.

Maya-Tate ne répondit rien.

\- Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? Ton plat préféré ? Comment appelais-tu Jasper ?

À nouveau le silence, et Jasper fronça les sourcils :

\- Maya ?

\- On s'en fiche de tout ça, dis-moi ce que tu dois me dire, fit Maya.

\- Non, répond d'abord.

Tate ne répondit rien et Jasper comprit.

\- Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ? Tate, ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Je suis Maya, insista Tate.

Bellamy soupira et se leva quand les lumières recommencèrent à tressauter. Il disparut dans le couloir de la chambre et quand il revint, il tenait entre ses bras une adolescente qui souriait.

\- Salut Tate !

xxx

Tate arrêta de jouer la comédie et soupira :

\- Salut Addie.

\- Bellamy m'a trouvé ! Mais le jeu était marrant.

\- Oui Addie.

\- On recommencera ?

\- Non, je pense pas.

Jasper fusillait littéralement des yeux Tate qui s'en voulut.

\- Écoute Jasper…

\- Sortez de la chambre, s'écria Jasper. Tous !

\- C'est notre chambre aussi, râla Murphy.

\- Sortez !

Monty força Murphy à se lever, Bellamy se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie avec Adélaïde, la sœur de Tate. Tate commença à partir mais Jasper le retint en tenant son poignet :

\- Sauf toi, dit-il avec colère.

Tate allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Quand tout le monde eut quitté la pièce, Jasper lui cria dessus.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule c'est ça ?

\- Non…

\- Alors pourquoi tu as fait un truc pareil ?

\- Je voulais t'aider…

\- M'aider ? Mais m'aider en quoi ? Tu crois que ça m'aide de me mentir comme ça ? De te faire passer pour Maya ? Tu ne crois pas que je me sens pas assez comme une grosse merde ?

\- Tu n'en es pas une. Je voulais juste t'aider à tout régler, t'étais pas censé comprendre que j'étais pas Maya.

\- Ouais ben je le sais et maintenant c'est encore pire. J'ai l'impression que t'es juste complètement tordu, je comprends pourquoi Violet t'a largué.

Tate eut les larmes aux yeux :

\- Ne dis pas ça. Je suis désolé, je voulais seulement t'aider.

\- Ben ne m'aide plus, s'énerva Jasper.

Tate hocha la tête et répéta :

\- Je suis désolé. Je pensais pas à mal, je te le jure.

Jasper soupira, se frotta les tempes et lâcha :

\- Pour info, Maya est née le 10 avril, elle adorait le marron et le rose, son plat préféré était la tarte, et elle ne m'appelait jamais mon chéri, c'est ce qui a dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de Murphy. Elle m'appelait juste Jasper.

\- Jasper. Je suis désolé.

Tate baissa la tête, penaud, toujours les larmes aux yeux et Jasper épuisé tapota sa tête :

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

\- Je sais.

\- Ce n'était pas drôle.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que j'allais lui dire ?

Tate hocha la tête et Jasper souffla avant de prononcer les mots qu'il voulait dire à Maya :

\- Je suis désolé Maya, je me sens responsable pour ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne t'aimais plus. Pardon. Tu méritais mieux que ça.

Jasper se tut un instant puis repris :

\- Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, je voudrais que tu me dises que c'est bon.

Tate posa doucement sa main sur celle de Jasper et releva les yeux vers lui, toujours brillant de larmes :

\- C'est bon, murmura-t-il. C'est bon.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Oui. Tu as dit qu'elle pensait aux autres avant de penser à elle, je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'en veut pas.

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Jasper et Tate se mit à pleurer aussi, collant son front à celui de son petit ami.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en prenant les mains de Jasper dans les siennes et en les embrassant. Je ne le ferai plus.

\- D'accord.

\- Et Jasper…

\- Hm ?

\- Moi aussi je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi…

xxx

Murphy fusillait Bellamy du regard pendant que Monty jouait avec Adélaïde :

\- T'étais dans le coup ?

\- Je savais qu'Adélaïde se cachait dans le couloir, c'était évident que c'était un coup monté.

\- Et tu comptais ne rien dire ?

\- Je voulais pas m'en mêler. Le morpion fait ses petits plans tout seul.

\- Si c'est un morpion, pourquoi tu l'as accompagné ?

\- J'en sais rien, grogna Bellamy.

\- Répond pourquoi !

\- Parce que… Parce que je savais que tu serais là okay ? J'avais envie de te voir.

\- Tu veux me voir mais tu m'ignores, y a quelque chose que je pige pas là.

\- Parce que quand je te vois, je repense à notre soirée et ça me fait chier.

\- Quoi je baisais si mal que ça ?

\- Tu baisais trop bien, abruti ! C'est pas ça ?

\- C'est quoi alors ?

\- Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Ta petite amie.

Murphy baissa les bras d'un coup. Ça y est, il comprenait.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je le sais c'est tout. Tu fais de moi ton amant, j'aime pas ça. T'as pas été clair avec moi.

\- En même temps on devait juste s'envoyer en l'air, pas se faire des promesses de mariage.

\- Même, j'aurais préféré que tu sois clair là-dessus. Quand je pense à cette fille je…

\- Elle me fait cocue aussi.

\- Et c'est une raison ? Parle avec elle au lieu de te taper un type.

Murphy se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- J'ai jamais fais ça, dit-il.

\- Fais quoi ?

\- La faire cocu, je l'avais jamais fait. Mais j'ai découvert ses texto et j'étais furieux, alors je me suis dit fuck, je vois pas pourquoi je me priverais. Et je t'ai rencontré, super sexy, aguicheur, intéressé et voilà. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai aimé ça.

\- La faire cocu ?

\- Non coucher avec toi, j'ai vraiment aimer ça. J'ai envie de recommencer.

Bellamy soupira :

\- Je ne peux pas, tu as quelqu'un, je ne veux pas être la troisième roue du carrosse.

Murphy se mordit les lèvres et s'approcha de lui :

\- T'en as vraiment pas envie, c'est juste pour s'amuser, et elle le saura jamais.

\- Je ne veux pas être ton amusement. Désolé.

Murphy lâcha l'affaire :

\- Bien super, comme tu veux.

Bellamy releva les yeux vers lui :

\- Mais on peut toujours se parler. D'adulte en adulte. On n'est pas obligé de coucher ensemble. T'en pense quoi ?

Murphy réfléchit et hocha la tête :

\- Okay pour se parler, dit-il.

\- Bien.

Ils échangèrent un fin, très fin sourire, et Bellamy dit :

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi, je vous laisse.

Il salua Murphy et Monty et s'éloigna en raccompagnant Adélaïde jusque dans sa chambre. Monty se rapprocha et sourit à Murphy :

\- Il t'intéresse hein ?

Murphy haussa les épaules.

\- Pas plus qu'un autre.

Le sourire de Monty s'agrandit. C'était un sourire qui signifiait « menteur ».

\- Et Harper ? Demanda Murphy pour changer de sujet.

\- Elle m'envoie toujours des SMS.

\- On a bloqué son numéro.

\- Elle prend le portable de sa mère.

\- La grognasse, cracha Murphy.

\- Ça ira, j'ai réfléchi, et ce serait une erreur qu'on ressorte ensemble, surtout si je ne le fais que pour lui faire plaisir.

Murphy hocha la tête :

\- T'as tout compris mon pote.

Ils restèrent un moment devant la porte de la chambre et Monty finit par demander :

\- Tu crois qu'ils font quoi là-dedans ?

Murphy sourit en coin et fit un geste obscène. Monty leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la porte.

Jasper et Tate étaient allongés sur le lit de Jasper, ils ne couchaient pas ensemble comme l'avait sous-entendu Murphy, ils dormaient simplement ensemble. Monty sourit touché, Murphy grimaça.

\- Trop mignon, murmura-t-il sarcastique.

Monty lui mit un coup de coude. Puis ils se sourirent, content pour leur ami qui semblait avoir retrouvé l'amour.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : en voulant respecter un petit peu le caractère de Tate quand même, j'ai pensé à cette histoire de fantôme, c'était assez tordu pour convenir à Tate me suis-je dit. Voilà voilà.


	4. Discutons

**Prompt :** Je ne suis pas sûr.

* * *

**4\. Discutons.**

Quand Jasper ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, Tate n'était déjà plus là, mais il avait laissé un mot sur la table de nuit.

_« Jasper,_

_Tu es trop mignon quand tu dors, je pourrais t'observer des heures si je ne devais pas aller bosser. Je suis encore désolé pour hier soir. Je ne le ferai plus jamais, jamais, jamais. Promis. On se voit tout à l'heure, vite j'espère._

_Je t'embrasse (sur la bouche, derrière l'oreille et sur la nuque)._

_Je t'aime. Je crois._

_Tate. »_

Jasper eut un sourire idiot épinglé sur son visage après la lecture de cette lettre et eut le droit à une claque sur la tête de la part de Murphy.

– Ton bonheur m'énerve.

– Jaloux, le taquina Jasper.

Monty posa son menton sur l'épaule de Jasper et lut la lettre, sans gêne. Jasper le laissa faire, il partageait tout avec son meilleur ami.

– Hmmm, il t'aime, il croit.

– Il m'aime, sourit Jasper.

Monty hocha la tête.

– C'est mignon. Même si j'espère qu'il va tenir sa promesse.

– Oui. Fit Jasper.

Monty décoiffa son meilleur ami et se recula. Murphy s'étira et enfila un tee-shirt au-dessus de son caleçon.

– Je vais chercher des cafés, dit-il.

– Tu aimes te trimballer en petite tenue, fit remarquer Monty. D'autant plus qu'on va descendre prendre le petit dej dans même pas dix minutes.

– Je vais simplement voir si Bellamy est en bas, ça pourrait lui donner des bonnes idées, expliqua Murphy avec un clin d'œil.

– Je croyais que vous aviez décidé de ne faire que discuter, dit Monty.

– J'ai bien l'intention de le faire changer d'avis. Sourit Murphy en coin.

Jasper interrogea :

– Il s'est passé quoi ?

– Je vais te raconter, fit Monty alors que Murphy quittait la pièce.

Murphy descendit jusqu'à la réception. Bellamy était occupé à parler avec deux hommes, vérifiant sans doute leurs réservations. Les deux types paraissaient s'engueuler en même temps que Bellamy pianotait sur son ordinateur.

– Ils sont gays, précisa Tate en arrivant derrière lui.

– Merci pour l'info mais j'en ai rien à foutre.

– Tous les ans ils viennent, ils passent le séjour à s'engueuler et repartent mécontent. Et ils reviennent quand même l'année d'après. Ça fait déjà quatre ans.

Murphy haussa les épaules et attendit, il voulait parler à Bellamy.

– T'en as encore pour une demi-heure à rester planté là, les jambes à l'air comme ça tu vas chopper froid.

– Il fait plus de vingt degré.

– Comme tu veux, mais le temps qu'il s'occupe des gays, une autre famille va arriver et très vite une heure sera passée et tu seras toujours planté là.

Murphy soupira :

– C'est bon j'ai compris, je remonte.

Tate avait un petit sourire en coin et leva ses sourcils :

– Jolie caleçon, au passage.

– Tu fais déjà des infidélités à mon pote ?

– Je constate, c'est tout. Le sien est plus mignon.

Murphy sentit une pointe d'exaspération poindre et décida de remonter bredouille. Il verrait Bellamy plus tard. En pantalon cette fois-ci. Il ne remarqua pas le regard de Bellamy pointé sur lui alors qu'il lui tournait le dos.

Dans le couloir, Murphy croisa la femme de ménage, elle était jeune, avec des cheveux auburn, de magnifique yeux verts et une tenue plutôt courte pour une femme de ménage. On aurait dit qu'elle faisait plutôt du cosplay. Sur son torse était épinglé une carte avec son prénom. Moira. Elle était super sexy, et lui dit « bonjour » d'une vois hyper suave quand il passa à côté d'elle. Murphy lui sourit, mais n'y prêta plus attention, il était encore déçu de ne pas avoir pu parler à Bellamy.

Il rentra dans sa chambre, où Monty et Jasper étaient déjà prêts. Lui-même prit une douche vite fait et s'habilla. Hors de la salle de bain, il commenta :

– Au fait vous avez croisé la femme de ménage ?

– Oui, répondirent Monty et Jasper.

– Elle est sexy non ?

Monty acquiesça :

– Clairement.

Mais Jasper secoua la tête :

– Vous êtes fous ou quoi ?

– Tu l'as vu ? Moira ? La femme aux cheveux auburn ?

– Oui je vois de laquelle tu parles, fit Jasper, et elle a l'âge d'être notre grand-mère.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Fit Murphy. Elle est super jeune. Et super belle. Et aguicheuse.

– Je confirme, dit Monty, elle m'a dragué quand je suis passé à côté d'elle. Difficile de la rater.

Jasper les regarda comme s'ils étaient devenus fous, se souvenant d'une vieille femme qu'il avait voulu remercier pour son travail. Elle lui avait alors indiqué que Tate était celui qui avait nettoyé leur chambre et c'était ainsi qu'il avait pu parler au blondinet. Et il ne la trouvait pas du tout sexy.

– Jasper est devenu bigleux depuis qu'il sort avec son mignon, se moqua Murphy.

– Je t'emmerde, c'est vous qui êtes fous. Je ne savais pas que les vieilles vous intéressaient.

Ils se taquinèrent un moment, puis descendirent au restaurant pour prendre leur petit dej. Ils ne croisèrent pas Moira.

xxx

Tate éclata de rire quand Jasper lui raconta l'histoire, pendant une de ses pauses.

– En fait Moira est un fantôme, elle apparaît aux garçons en étant super sexy et aux filles, comme une vieille femme.

– Je l'ai vu vieille, précisa Jasper.

– Tu devrais te remettre en question alors.

Jasper le pinça :

– Et la véritable explication ? Demanda-t-il.

Tate sourit et embrassa la courbe de sa joue faisant frissonner Jasper. Ils avaient trouvé un coin tranquille où personne ne les verrait et ne viendrait les embêter.

– Il y a deux Moira. La grand-mère et la petite-fille. Elles se ressemblent beaucoup, alors vous n'êtes pas les premiers à vous poser des questions.

– Je vois. C'est amusant.

– Je sais, dit Tate, c'est pour ça que ma mère les garde, elle trouve qu'elles font parties du décor, et qu'elle crée de l'animation.

Jasper hocha la tête et Tate posa son nez contre sa joue. Il se montrait tout câlin avec lui, il avait du mal à se séparer de lui, il prenait du retard, sa pause durait plus longtemps qu'elle ne le devrait.

– Vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Tate.

– On va sortir visiter, encore. Il y a pleins d'endroits qu'on n'a pas encore vus.

– Je vais penser à toi toute la journée, dit Tate, j'ai trop envie de te demander de rester.

– Il reste à peine une semaine et demi de vacances, alors on voudrait en profiter.

– Je comprends, fit Tate.

Jasper caressa doucement sa joue.

– Les retrouvailles ce soir n'en seront que plus belles, dit-il.

Tate rit et embrassa le bout de son nez :

– T'es vraiment trop romantique.

– C'est un reproche ? Demanda Jasper.

Tate secoua la tête.

– Non, j'adore ça.

C'était vrai. Ça l'amusait et le faisait fondre en même temps. Et quand Jasper lui sourit, Tate ne peut s'empêcher d'embrasser sa bouche. Il l'aimait.

xxx

Pendant que Jasper et Tate se faisaient des petits bisous, Murphy tournait comme un lion en cage autour de la réception. Les gens faisaient-ils exprès d'arriver par millier ? En plein milieu de semaine en plus ? Fallait-il qu'il simule une crise cardiaque pour avoir le droit de parler à Bellamy ? Monty soupira :

– Assied toi, tu me rends dingue à tourner comme ça.

Murphy se laissa tomber sur un siège en face de son ami.

– Jasper ne va pas tarder et nous sortons, commenta Monty.

– Justement. J'aurais voulu pouvoir _lui _parler avant de partir.

Monty regarda en direction de Bellamy qui était vraiment occupé.

– Ça m'a l'air plutôt compromis.

Il reçut à ce moment-là un texto et sursauta. Il le lut et soupira. Murphy fronça les sourcils :

– Je vais lui mettre des coups de pelle si elle continue, elle t'a dit quoi cette fois-ci ?

– Qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer pendant que moi je prenais du bon temps et que tout ça c'était ma faute, que j'étais lâche de pas lui répondre et que si je continuais à l'ignorer elle allait se faire du mal et que ce sera ma faute ça aussi.

Murphy leva les yeux au ciel :

– Elle a vraiment envie de se faire plaindre. Donne-moi ton portable.

– Non.

– Donne-le-moi insista Murphy.

Monty refusa. Jasper revint à ce moment-là, main dans la main avec Tate.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

– Harper, voilà ce qu'il se passe, répondit Murphy.

Jasper fronça les sourcils, puis expliqua vite fait à Tate qui était Harper et pourquoi elle faisait chier. Monty lut à voix haute le dernier SMS qu'elle avait envoyé. Tate eut un sourire en coin :

– Il suffit de lui faire peur non ?

– C'est-à-dire ? Interrogea Monty.

– Donne-moi ton portable, dit Tate.

Monty refusa, mais Tate insista tellement qu'il finit par lui tendre. Tate envoya un SMS puis rendit le portable à Monty.

– Tiens, ça devrait aller maintenant.

Monty lu le texto et leva les sourcils.

– T'es un gros malade, dit-il.

– Un peu, sourit Tate.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a écrit ? Demandèrent Murphy et Jasper.

_ – « Bonjour ici Tate, un ami de Monty, suite à tes SMS il a fait une tentative de suicide et est actuellement dans le coma à l'hôpital. Si tu continues de le harceler, ses amis Jasper et Murphy seront obligés de porter plainte contre toi, merci donc de cesser immédiatement. Bonne journée ». _

Murphy éclata de rire, il fut le seul, les deux autres grincèrent des dents. Mais si ça fonctionnait… Pourquoi pas. Monty rangea son portable dans sa poche et se leva :

– On y va ? Demanda-t-il.

Tate embrassa vite fait la joue de Jasper.

– Je vais bosser, amusez-vous bien.

Puis il s'éloigna. Murphy se releva grognon et enfonça ses mains dans les poches.

– Tu n'as pas pu parler à ton bellâtre ? Devina Jasper.

– C'est exactement ça, dit Monty.

Murphy grogna. Jasper regarda vers Bellamy et souffla quelque chose à l'oreille de Monty. Les deux adolescents se sourirent puis s'éloignèrent, plantant Murphy là. Ils s'avancèrent derrière la dernière famille, puis tout à coup Jasper commença à se plier en deux et à pousser des cris bizarres.

– Oh non, mon ami se sent mal, hurla Monty, s'il vous plaît aidez-le.

Il tira sur les manches des familles qui étaient là, libérant un instant l'attention de Bellamy. Murphy en profita immédiatement tandis que Jasper se tordait en deux sur le sol et que Monty faisait semblant de paniquer, jouant très mal la comédie.

– Salut, dit-il.

– Salut, fit Bellamy, on ne devrait pas aider ton ami ?

– Tout va bien, sourit Murphy. Je voulais juste te parler et j'ai les meilleurs amis du monde.

Bellamy rit, Murphy sut qu'il allait passer une bonne journée, désormais.

– Je reviens ce soir, dit Murphy, on pourra… Parler.

Bellamy hocha la tête.

– Passe une bonne journée.

– Toi aussi.

Ils se sourirent puis Murphy s'éloigna et alla ramasser Jasper qui se roulait par terre. Immédiatement le garçon se sentit mieux et se releva :

– Désolé juste une petite crise, ça m'arrive des fois.

Et devant l'air outré des gens, les trois adolescents se carapatèrent en vitesse.

xxx

La journée passa doucement pour Tate, il avait la tête ailleurs. Il nettoya la chambre de Jasper et en profita pour fouiller dans ses affaires, comme un vrai stalker. Il avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur son petit ami et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder tout ce qu'il avait dans sa valise (des fringues, des bonbons, des cookies et un bouquin de chimie). Il fit un truc de gros pervers en sniffant l'un de ses tee-shirts et se sentit débile. Il eut envie de lui voler un pull pour s'enrouler dans son odeur, mais il faisait vraiment trop chaud pour ça, et il avait peur que Jasper lui en veuille de s'être servi.

Quand il eut fini de nettoyer la chambre, il sortit s'occuper de monter des valises à des gens qui ne le voyaient pas. Désormais il s'en moquait, il écoutait les histoires d'un tel ou d'une telle, et ça l'amusait dans son for intérieur, mais il ne faisait plus attention au fait d'être invisible. Parce qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui le voyait, quelqu'un comme Jasper et il ne cessait de penser à lui, l'esprit encombré par son image, son odeur, le son de sa voix, sa personnalité douce et amusante.

Quand il en eut marre de bosser, il alla enquiquiner Bellamy.

– Quel dommage, souffla-t-il à l'adresse du réceptionniste.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux morpion ?

– Quel dommage que Murphy ait une petite amie, vraiment. Toi qui voulait continuer à te le faire.

– La ferme.

– Il doit être doué au lit, mais il n'est pas fidèle, c'est quand même un sacré défaut.

– Tu veux bien te la fermer, répéta Bellamy exaspéré.

– Elle doit être bien meilleure que toi pour qu'il ne songe même pas à la larguer pour te récupérer.

Bellamy tapa du poing sur le bar de la réception, ce qui ne calma pas Tate qui conclue :

– Ou bien il en est vraiment amoureux et tu n'étais qu'une expérience.

Tate vit dans les yeux de Bellamy qu'il avait envie de l'étrangler et ça lui procura une sorte de joie. Y avait pas de raison qu'il soit le seul en manque ici.

– Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à le conquérir.

– Je me passerai de ton aide, sale psychopathe.

– Dommage pour toi.

– Continue comme ça et je montre à Jasper pourquoi il ne devrait pas sortir avec toi.

– Comme si tu pouvais faire ça.

– Je sais pourquoi Violet t'a largué.

Tate perdit son sourire.

– Comment tu sais ça ?

– Les gens de ta famille parlent beaucoup.

– C'est Constance qui te l'a dit ? Cette garce…

– Ce n'est pas elle, fit Bellamy.

– De toute façon tu ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça !

– Je ne suis pas sûr, mais au vu de ton caractère, je le devine.

Le jeu avait changé de main, cette fois-ci c'était Bellamy qui jubilait. Tate serra les poings.

– Ne dis rien à Jasper, si quelqu'un doit lui en parler, c'est moi, personne d'autre.

– Alors dans ce cas, fous moi la paix. Et laisse-moi gérer ma relation avec Murphy comme je l'entends.

– Comme tu veux, fit Tate.

Il s'éloigna de Bellamy l'air contrarié. Il espérait que celui-ci garderait sa langue dans sa poche. Sinon… Tate pourrait bien avoir l'idée de se venger.

xxx

Murphy revint le soir au moment où Bellamy laissait sa place à la réception à un remplaçant. Il alla droit vers lui, abandonnant ses deux amis :

– Salut, dit-il.

– Salut, fit Bellamy.

– On peut discuter alors ?

Bellamy hocha la tête, mais ils restèrent silencieux à se regarder comme deux idiots.

– On a l'air con là à se mater comme deux chiens de faïence, lâcha Murphy.

– C'est vrai.

– Et si tu m'invitais chez toi ? On discuterait en mangeant un truc.

– On ne couchera pas ensemble, prévint Bellamy.

– J'avais compris, sourit Murphy.

– Dans ce cas tu peux venir chez moi.

Murphy acquiesça.

Ils se retrouvèrent assis tous les deux sur le canapé de Bellamy à manger des spaghettis carbonara en discutant de leur vie. Bellamy parla de sa petite sœur, un peu plus que la dernière fois – car il l'avait déjà mentionné. Elle vivait avec son chéri dans un appart' près de la fac et elle lui manquait tout le temps. Apparemment ils s'appelaient assez souvent et elle venait le voir quand elle pouvait, mais comme ils avaient toujours été ensemble et que Bellamy avait quasiment éduqué sa frangine, c'était dur pour lui cette séparation. Murphy parla de ses potes Monty et Jasper qu'il avait rencontré au lycée et avec qui il était devenu ami, il parla de sa mère qui forçait un peu trop sur la bouteille et avait du mal à garder un boulot plus d'un mois. Il voulait éviter le sujet Emori mais Bellamy demanda :

– Et ta petite amie ? Comment tu la connais ?

– Vraiment Bellamy ? Tu veux savoir ?

– Je suis curieux.

– On s'est rencontré au lycée et on s'entendait super bien parce qu'on a un caractère proche. L'année dernière on a commencé à sortir ensemble, raconta Murphy à contrecœur.

– Et tu l'aimes ?

– On peut dire ça, fit Murphy.

– Alors ne sois pas infidèle et parle lui, d'accord ?

Murphy hocha la tête :

– Oui maman, plaisanta-t-il.

– Ce serait dommage que vous vous sépariez si tu l'aimes, insista Bellamy.

– J'ai compris, soupira Murphy. C'est une manière tordue de dire que tu ne veux pas de moi, le taquina-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi… Mais je n'aime pas passer en deuxième.

Murphy sourit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il sortait avec Emori, il le regrettait. Il se disait que si elle n'était pas là, pas avec lui, il pourrait…

Mais il l'aimait, elle.

Il se contenta de passer la nuit à discuter avec Bellamy.

– Tu ne dois pas travailler demain ? Enfin tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il vers les cinq heures du matin.

– Si, bailla Bellamy, je devrais aller me coucher.

Murphy le fixa un moment et Bellamy dit :

– Tu peux prendre le canapé.

– Le canapé, évidemment.

Bellamy lui sourit et hocha la tête :

– Évidemment.

Bellamy lui apporta un coussin et une couverture et Murphy se coucha. Il regarda longuement le plafond, puis décida de se lever et vint s'allonger près de Bellamy :

– J'avais dit le canapé, grogna celui-ci engourdit de sommeil.

– Mon ami Jasper, murmura Murphy, il est assez naïf pour penser qu'on peut juste dormir ensemble. Sans rien faire. Je veux voir si c'est vrai.

Bellamy le regarda puis craqua :

– Okay tu peux rester.

Il referma les yeux et quand Murphy vint se blottir contre lui, il le laissa faire.

C'était mal, c'était si mal.

C'était si bon.

xxx

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine et Tate voyait les jours s'égrener et disparaître dans le sablier du temps. Ils ne pouvaient revenir en arrière, juste profiter des moments ensemble, des moments que Tate avait avec Jasper. Trop peu, trop peu souvent.

Ils étaient ensemble à ce moment-là, ils discutaient, se dévoraient des yeux sans se toucher, quand la porte de l'hôtel s'ouvrit. Tate releva les yeux vers une fille aux cheveux châtains et yeux noisettes qui venait d'entrer. Il s'exclama alors :

– Violet !

Et il sentit les ongles de Jasper s'enfoncer dans son bras.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : j'essaie de coller le plus au caractère des personnages, et surtout celui de Tate pour pas trop le dénaturer, mais c'est un peu galère je l'avoue pour que Tate ne passe pas pour un énorme psychopathe.


	5. Au revoir

**Prompt : **Comment cela était-il arrivé ?

* * *

**5\. Au revoir. **

Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Jasper regardait Tate et Violet discuter et se mordait l'ongle du pouce avec inquiétude. Tate l'aimait sans doute encore, si elle était là pour le reprendre, alors Jasper le perdrait, il en était sûr. Il ignorait ce qu'ils se disaient mais quand ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre ce fut trop pour lui, il en avait assez vu. Son amour prenait donc fin ici, comme ça. Ça avait été court mais intense. Jasper n'avait pas de regret, il se sentait triste, déçu mais il était heureux de ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Tate. Il se leva et s'éloigna, préférant rejoindre Monty et Murphy à la plage.

Bellamy était là aussi. Jour de congé, il profitait du soleil et de la plage. Il jouait avec Murphy dans l'eau et le cœur de Jasper fit le yoyo parce qu'il se souvint de sa journée à lui avec Tate. Il pleuvait, un temps vraiment merdique, mais ça avait été si drôle. Ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas parlé de tout le long de leur sortie mais Jasper pouvait encore sentir des frissons rien qu'en y repensant.

Monty bronzait sur la plage et Jasper s'assit à côté de lui :

– Tu as déjà fini avec Tate ?

– Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, sourit Jasper.

– Pardon ?

– C'est fini entre nous. Il a retrouvé son ex.

– Ah… Je suis désolé Jasper.

Monty passa son bras autour de son meilleur ami et le serra contre lui. Jasper retint ses larmes de toutes ses forces et resta un moment dans les bras de Monty, cela le réconfortait beaucoup. Puis il se sépara de lui et regarda Murphy et Bellamy jouer ensemble dans l'eau :

– Ils ont l'air de vachement s'entendre.

Monty hocha la tête.

– Murphy ne sait plus ce qu'il veut.

– Il te l'a dit ?

– Non mais ça se voit. Rien que comment il regarde Bellamy. Emori l'a appelé tout à l'heure et il a mis fin à la conversation très vite. Il est en train de l'oublier.

– Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise chose ? Demanda Jasper.

– J'en sais rien.

Ils virent Murphy et Bellamy s'écraser l'un sur l'autre dans le sable et Jasper se mordit les lèvres.

– Ils vont s'embrasser, commenta Monty, ça fait trop longtemps qu'ils en ont envie.

Il devait être devin, parce qu'il ne se trompait pas. Murphy et Bellamy échangèrent un baiser, puis Bellamy repoussa Murphy, assez fort. Il se releva et se dirigea droit vers Jasper et Monty. Il se laissa tomber sur sa serviette et s'essuya la bouche. Murphy resta assis tout seul près de l'eau. Jasper se leva :

– Je vais le voir, reste ici.

Monty hocha la tête et regarda son meilleur ami s'éloigner.

Jasper se posa à côté de Murphy.

– Pas besoin de tes commentaires, l'accueillit Murphy.

– Je n'ai rien dit.

– Ben ne dit rien.

Jasper resta silencieux et joua avec le sable. Murphy soupira et parla le premier :

– Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

– Tu as envie de faire quoi ?

– J'ai envie de lui, commenta Murphy. Mais ça ne mènera à rien. Je peux pas larguer Emori pour une histoire qui ne va nulle part.

– Je peux faire mes commentaires maintenant ?

– Vas-y, grommela Murphy.

– Toi et Emori, ça ne marche pas.

– Pardon ?

– Je dis que ça ne marche pas avec Emori. Tu l'adores j'en doute pas, mais vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble, vous vous ressemblez trop. Vous êtes toujours en train de vous engueuler depuis que vous sortez ensemble et apparemment elle a un certain Geoffrey quand toi tu as Bellamy.

– Où tu veux en venir ?

– Je veux en venir que même si toi et Bellamy c'est une histoire qui ne va nulle part, toi et Emori vous allez casser.

– T'es devin maintenant ?

– Réaliste.

– Toi le grand romantique ? Réaliste ? Laisse-moi rire.

– Je le suis devenu les dernières minutes là, quand je me suis fait larguer par Tate.

– Aïe. Je dois l'émasculer pour te venger ?

– Ça ira, sourit Jasper. Mais si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose… Sors avec Bellamy va.

– J'aimerais bien.

– Alors tu attends quoi ?

– Mais Emori…

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel :

– Tu l'aimes encore ? Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu penses que votre couple vaut le coup ?

Murphy lança une poignée de sable dans l'eau.

– Je vais y réfléchir, dit-il.

Jasper sourit puis alla se baigner seul dans l'océan. Il vit de loin Murphy se lever, marcher droit devant lui et se pencher vers Bellamy pour l'embrasser. Il avait fait son choix et Jasper était heureux pour lui.

Maintenant il pouvait pleurer.

Jasper évita Tate le reste de la journée et le lendemain aussi. Il ne voulait pas le voir, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre de sa bouche que c'était fini, que c'était bien mais pas assez, qu'il préférait Violet, ce genre de connerie. Jasper avait relu le mot de Tate, celui où il lui avait écrit _« je t'aime. Je crois »_, tout était dans le _« je crois »_. Je crois. Ce n'était pas comme je t'aime tout court, c'était je t'aime mais je suis pas sûr. Il n'était pas sûr, il était sans doute encore amoureux de Violet et voilà. Ça arrivait, c'était la vie. Jasper allait bientôt partir de toute façon, il rentrerait chez lui, loin de cet hôtel, loin de Tate et il passerait à autre chose. Sans doute.

Tate essaya de venir lui parler alors qu'il mangeait au restaurant, mais Jasper se leva d'un coup en le voyant arriver et s'enfuit. Ses amis le couvrirent. Jasper alla se cacher dans leur chambre, son antre. Tant pis pour la faim, peut-être que Monty penserait à lui ramener un petit quelque chose. Monty y pensa et Jasper embrassa sa joue parce qu'il était le meilleur des amis.

– Je pense quand même que tu devrais lui parler, tu vas pas te planquer toute la semaine, ce serait stupide.

Jasper soupira :

– Je sais pas si j'en aurai le courage.

On frappa à la porte et Murphy alla ouvrir :

– Ben t'as intérêt à trouver du courage très vite, dit Murphy en laissant entrer Tate dans la chambre.

Jasper eut envie de fuir mais Monty le retint :

– Reste là, on va faire un tour avec Murphy.

– Me laissez pas seul…

– Ça va bien se passer, chuchota Monty.

Puis il s'échappa avec Murphy, laissant Jasper face à Tate. Ce dernier se dirigea droit vers lui, et embrassa sa bouche. Jasper le repoussa :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Non toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

– Mais… Parce que… Tu es avec Violet alors…

Tate soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Jasper :

– Alors c'est pour ça.

– Oui. Je sais que tu l'aimes encore alors…

– Tu n'es qu'un foutu crétin.

– Vous sortez à nouveau ensemble alors…

– On ne sort pas à nouveau ensemble. Elle venait me donner des nouvelles et se réconcilier avec moi c'est tout.

– Mais elle va sûrement vouloir ressortir avec toi…

– Même si c'est le cas, je ne sortirai pas avec elle, s'agaça Tate.

– Pourquoi ?

Tate attrapa le menton de Jasper pour le forcer à le regarder.

– Parce que maintenant, c'est toi que j'aime.

Jasper eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. Les mots cognèrent dans son crâne et résonnèrent dans tout son corps avant qu'il en comprenne le sens et que son cœur explose. Il s'agrippa à Tate et le serra dans ses bras. En pleurant.

– J'ai eu tellement peur, je me suis sentis tellement triste, j'étais sûr que tu voulais rompre.

– Je ne veux pas rompre, je veux qu'on reste ensemble.

xxx

Tate caressa longuement le dos de Jasper, le gardant contre lui. Il était persuadé qu'ils allaient encore s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais Jasper se recula et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Un baiser moins chaste que d'autres, plein de désirs et de soulagements. Puis il se recula et murmura :

Je t'aime aussi.

Tate fut celui qui rougit un peu pour une fois. Il fut heureux d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de Jasper et l'embrassa encore. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent tousser derrière eux. Murphy et Monty étaient de retour et ils ne les avaient pas entendu. Ils se séparèrent, Tate se releva et s'excusa. Jasper prit sa main. Tate le regarda et lui sourit. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre où ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, se caressant le dos, les cheveux, les joues, le cou. Les doigts brûlants de Jasper s'égarèrent un instant sous la chemise de Tate, lui provoquant tout un tas de frissons, puis ils s'allongèrent et continuèrent à s'embrasser, à se toucher. Ils finirent par séparer leurs bouches juste pour se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et se câliner.

Murphy se moquerait de nous, murmura Jasper.

Qu'il se moque alors, je t'aime et je veux juste rester dans tes bras.

Jasper sourit et embrassa son épaule plusieurs fois, puis son cou, où il laissa la marque de ses baisers. Tate n'était pas pressé, au contraire, il voulait prendre son temps avec Jasper, découvrir chaque sensation, ne pas sauter d'étape, apprendre à voler au lieu de se brûler les ailes. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, toujours habillé, heureux et amoureux.

Tate se réveilla au cours de la nuit et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité pour observer Jasper. Son visage endormi, ses yeux planqués sous des mèches de cheveux. Il posa ses doigts sur le visage de son petit ami et sourit. Il avait vraiment fait le bon choix, puis il perdit son sourire quasiment aussitôt, parce que Jasper allait bientôt partir. Il était tombé amoureux et il allait le perdre. Ce n'était pas juste, il eut envie de pleurer et embrassa la joue de Jasper sans le réveiller.

– Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Et il se rendormit contre lui, se sentant à la fois bien d'être là et mal de penser à la suite.

xxx

Murphy ne regrettait pas son choix, il avait appelé Emori et avait rompu avec elle. Elle s'était énervée mais n'avait pas pleuré, puis il lui avait avoué savoir pour sa relation avec un autre gars et elle avait confirmé qu'elle avait été infidèle, mais qu'elle l'aimait lui, que ça ne représentait rien pour elle.

– J'ai été infidèle aussi, dit-il, mais contrairement à toi, je suis tombé amoureux, je suis désolé.

Emori avait compris, elle n'avait pas eu le choix et ils avaient décidé d'en reparler quand Murphy reviendrait. Désormais il sortait avec Bellamy. Pouvait l'embrasser, coucher avec lui, mais le mieux, c'était toujours leurs longues discussions. Murphy les adorait, ils pouvaient se parler des heures sans voir le temps passer, sans s'ennuyer une seule seconde. Murphy rangeait ses sarcasmes au placard et discutait simplement avec Bellamy, avant ou après l'amour, durant une pause du réceptionniste, ou simplement pendant un moment comme ça. Il savait, comme Tate, que bientôt ça prendrait fin, qu'ils devraient se séparer, mais il n'y pensait pas, il profitait simplement de chaque instant, et chaque instant était génial.

Jasper profitait aussi, même si les jours passaient vite. Tate séchait de plus en plus le boulot, pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui. Ils allaient à la mer tous ensemble, ils sortaient en ville. Jasper dormait avec Tate le soir. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que Violet revienne. Tate n'était pas là, il était occupé et il n'avait pas pu sécher le travail parce que Constance était venu s'assurer qu'il le fasse. Violet se dirigea droit vers Jasper comme si elle le connaissait puis le salua.

– Bonjour, je suis Violet Harmon, se présenta-t-elle.

– Jasper Jordan. Désolé mais Tate n'est pas là.

– C'est à toi que je voulais parler. J'y ai réfléchis et depuis que je sais que tu sors avec Tate, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te le dise.

– Quoi donc ?

– Tu sais… Tate peut être vraiment sombre, annonça-t-elle.

– J'avais cru remarquer, fit Jasper.

– Il peut avoir un comportement gênant, faire des trucs qui dérangent, il vaut mieux que tu le saches.

Jasper hocha la tête, agacé :

– Je le savais déjà. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Violet ?

– Je veux juste te mettre en garde.

– Tu veux le récupérer c'est ça ?

– Mais non. Écoute. Tate peut être violent, il a frappé mon père parce que je lui avais dit qu'il m'énervait ces derniers temps. Il l'a fait pour moi, pour que je me sente mieux, mais c'était pire.

Jasper se tut.

– Mon père a dû aller à l'hôpital et c'est seulement parce que je l'ai supplié qu'il n'a pas porté plainte. J'ai quitté Tate à cause de ça et je ne retournerai jamais avec lui. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Tate est instable.

Jasper acquiesça doucement.

– Méfie-toi de lui. Dit-elle.

– Je croyais que vous vous étiez réconcilié.

– C'est le cas, mais je sais à quoi m'attendre maintenant. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner, je ne lui ferai plus jamais confiance.

– Peut-être que tu n'aurais pas dû me dire ça, fit Jasper, peut-être que c'était à lui de me le dire.

– Il ne l'aurait jamais fait, je le connais. Il fait semblant de ne rien savoir.

– Il ne fait pas semblant, il m'a dit que son comportement posait problème et que tu avais rompus pour cette raison.

– Mais il n'a pas dit ce qu'il avait fait.

Jasper soupira.

– Non.

– Tu vois.

– Okay j'ai compris, dit Jasper, Tate peut être dangereux, je retiens.

Violet hocha la tête :

– Je préfère que tu le saches.

– Je le sais maintenant.

La jeune fille lui sourit :

– Bon j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, à toi de savoir ce que tu vas faire maintenant.

Puis elle le salua et s'en alla. Jasper resta assit sur les canapés devant l'entrée et réfléchit.

Jasper en parla à Murphy et Monty.

– Je sais pas quoi faire, avoua-t-il.

– C'est tout vu, dit Murphy.

– Quoi ?

– Depuis qu'il est intervenu, Harper a cessé d'envoyer des SMS à Monty. Alors tu le gardes.

Jasper se tourna vers son meilleur ami :

– Tu l'aimes ? Demanda Monty.

– Oui.

– Alors voilà.

– Mais s'il est dangereux…

– Rien ne dit qu'il va l'être avec toi, souffla Murphy. Parles en lui et tu verras bien ta décision ensuite.

– Je suis d'accord avec Murphy.

Murphy ajouta :

– Tu sais, Bellamy m'avait déjà dit que Tate pouvait être sombre et violent, pour te mettre en garde, mais je crois que c'est à toi de décider comment est Tate et si ça vaut la peine de prendre le risque de rester avec lui ou non.

Jasper hocha la tête.

– Je vais lui en parler, dit-il.

– C'est la meilleure décision, fit Monty.

xxx

Ce soir-là, Jasper lui parut sombre quand il entra dans sa chambre. Le _« il faut qu'on parle » _qu'il lâcha n'annonçait rien de bon.

– Violet est venue me voir, commença Jasper.

Tate comprit de quoi ils allaient parler, il sentit tout son corps s'affaisser, persuadé que Jasper devait le détester maintenant.

– Elle t'a tout dit, souffla-t-il.

– Oui.

– Je suis désolé pour son père. Je sais que ma réaction était stupide mais…

– Pas stupide, dit Jasper, démesuré.

– D'accord, je n'aurais pas dû, je le regrette. Je le regrette d'autant plus qu'elle m'a largué et que maintenant, c'est toi qui va me larguer.

Tate sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jasper posa une main sur son épaule :

– Je n'ai pas dit que je te larguais.

Tate leva les yeux vers lui et Jasper passa son pouce sur sa paupière, doucement :

– Pleure pas, écoute moi.

– Oui.

– Je sais que ta réaction était démesurée, et je sais que tu es impulsif, que tu as de drôles d'idées aussi. Tu veux faire plaisir aux autres mais d'une manière qui peut en fait les blesser.

Tate baissa les yeux. Jasper continua :

– Tu as aidé Monty cependant et pour ça je te remercie. Même si ton message à Harper était un peu violent, avec elle, il n'y avait surement que ça qui pouvait marcher.

– Hm.

– Par contre, si un jour je me plains de Murphy, je ne veux pas que tu le tabasses okay ? Juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Maintenant avant d'agir, demande-toi si c'est la bonne chose à faire. D'accord ?

– D'accord, murmura Tate.

– Et autre chose…

– Quoi donc ?

– Je veux aussi que tu penses un peu à toi.

Tate retrouve un fin sourire et Jasper embrassa l'arrête de son nez :

– Je t'aime, je peux pas te quitter comme ça.

Tate prit sa main :

– Tu vas me rendre encore plus dingue de toi. Tu ne devrais pas.

– Pourquoi ?

Il fondit en larmes :

– Parce que tu vas partir. On va se séparer.

Les deux mains de Jasper atterrirent sur les joues de Tate :

– Je vais partir oui.

– Je ne veux pas, je veux que tu restes.

– Je ne peux pas.

– Alors on devrait se suicider ensemble pour rester toujours ensemble.

Jasper rit doucement :

– Tu nous prends pour Roméo et Juliette ou quoi ?

– Oui.

– Et après c'est moi qui suis trop romantique ?

– Te moque pas.

Jasper caressa les joues de Tate avec ses pouces et posa son front contre le sien. Ils étaient toujours proches comme ça :

– Écoute-moi bien, souffla Jasper, on va vivre, on va pas se suicider, ce serait crétin. On serait pas ensemble, on serait juste mort.

– Mais je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé, ce serait pire.

– On va pas vraiment être séparé Tate, on vit à l'heure d'Internet tu sais et du téléphone. On s'appellera tout le temps, on se verra sur le net, on s'échangera des SMS, et je viendrai te voir. Et quand tu auras dix-huit ans, on se rapprochera pour vivre ensemble.

– On sera toujours ensemble quand j'aurai dix-huit ans ? Demanda Tate.

– J'ai envie d'y croire en tout cas, pas toi ?

Tate hocha la tête, il en avait envie aussi. Il voulait que ça marche avec Jasper, il rêvait à nouveau d'éternité avec quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un c'était lui, c'était Jasper.

– D'accord, murmura-t-il.

Jasper embrassa sa bouche plusieurs fois, des baisers papillons tout doux.

– Je t'aime, souffla-t-il, je t'aime Tate, on ne sera pas vraiment séparé, je te le promets.

Tate retrouva son sourire et poussa Jasper sur son lit pour l'embrasser à son tour.

– Je veux qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours, souffla-t-il.

Jasper caressa sa nuque et hocha la tête :

– D'accord.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore.

xxx

Le reste des vacances passa à toute vitesse. Murphy eut l'impression de ne pas assez profiter de Bellamy et Jasper de Tate. Seul Monty était toujours célibataire et n'allait quitter personne, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas. Il retrouverait bientôt Harper et il avait un peu peur de comment ça se passerait. En tout cas, il pourrait toujours compter sur Jasper et Murphy pour le soutenir, c'était déjà ça.

Et puis ce fut le dernier jour, et puis ce fut le moment des au revoir. Murphy monta debout sur le bar de la réception, ignorant les gens qui attendaient il se pencha et embrassa Bellamy à pleine bouche.

– Ne me fais pas cocu ! Ou tu le regretteras, dit-il.

– Pareil pour toi, sourit Bellamy.

– Je t'ai attrapé, je te garde.

Tate prit la main de Jasper et le fit se mettre debout sur le même bar.

– Copieurs, gueula Murphy.

Mais ils n'écoutèrent pas et s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche devant tout le monde, même devant Constance qui hurla :

– Mon fiiiiils.

Refusant de le voir avec un autre homme. Tate s'en fichait, il ne voulait pas être le fils parfait, il voulait être juste lui-même, ce qu'il pouvait être avec Jasper.

– Je t'aime, dit-il.

– Je t'aime aussi.

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore. Murphy et Bellamy aussi.

Ce n'était qu'un au revoir.

Fin.

L'autatrice : voilà le dernier chapitre, c'est pas tip top, mais j'espère que cette fic vous a plu, si vous avez eu le courage de lire jusque là.


End file.
